Forever Yours OLD
by ArabellaNitehart
Summary: Arthur shouldn't have left Alfred alone when he was smaller... But Alfred loves him...He really does.. ONE-SHOT  The genere should really be horror/angst/tragedy Rated M for disturbing event USUK entirely. But beware...
1. Never Again

Forever Yours...

– I - : - - - - - : - - - - - : - I –

"Alfred... Please... Don't do this..!"

"Why..? Will you leave me again if I stop..?"

"No..! Please...Just let me go!"

"Why..? Will you leave me again if I let you go?"

Arthur stood in the American's clutch. Alfred held the other from behind, holding onto both of the elder's arms behind his back—clutching painfully onto them making sure he wouldn't escape.

Alfred used his free hand to hold a double edged blade to the latter's neck—threatening England to not do anything he'll regret...But the Englishman regretted so many things already and even more so the instant Alfred brought the knife up to his neck and held him roughly by the arms.

"Please..! I won't leave I promise!" England pleaded again, only to be responded by having his arms pulled harder from behind him— twisting them. He groaned at the rising pain in his shoulders of being on the verge of being pulled right out.

"Ha! That's what you said the last time! Lies! All Lies!" Alfred screamed pushing the knife at Arthur's skin, hard enough to draw blood. Red droplets slid down the shiny exterior of the weapon.

England screamed, trying hard to not squirm lest being cut even more, it hurt—the cutting and his arms being brutally assaulted, but not as much as he felt for making America feel this way... His sweet...sweet. America.. "No please! I promise! Alfred please don't do this!"

Alfred dug the blade deeper into skin causing blood to gush out immediately. "No! Stop it! Stop your lies!" He dug the knife even deeper until the whole blade had sliced enough to be almost unseen in the other's neck earning sounds of choking and sheer pain from the English country.

England desperately tried to pry free from the superpower's strong grip on his hands. He opened his mouth to speak words of plea, but silence only came forth despite his gagged and choking on the knife and his own blood escaping from his mouth—his cries for mercy ceased entirely.

America laughed maniacally—almost evilly, pushing the blade farther into the other's neck. "I thought you loved me! You said you loved me! But then you always go and leave me all alone in the big house when I was small! I thought you loved me! And yet you left me alone for years!" He screamed louder, digging the knife deeper... and deeper...and deeper...trying to force the other to give him an answer.

Arthur gagged at his windpipe being sliced in two—being virtually impossible to give an answer. Tears start streaming down his face uncontrollably, mixing in disgustingly with his blood from his mouth—dripping from the sides of his face to the ground below them. "I-I do l-love you..." He choked out to ay—straining himself vigorously to spit out. "I-I always...h-h-have...always...w-will..." Forcing himself to say once again—getting harder every time to just speak.

Now the American began to cry nonstop—tears rapidly falling down his cheeks, stopping his attack for a moment. Arthur felt the other tremble, but then tense back up almost as fast as the American started crying.

America tightened his clutch on both the knife and England's hands. "I-I l-love y-you t-too..." He choked on a sob before finishing, "I love you more than anything..."

He began to slice England's neck even farther causing the other to choke and gag even more, feeling his entire throat being cut—his vision turning white. Arthur noticed that he was not breathing anymore...

"That's why I can't let you leave me again... I love you Arthur..." America reassured lovingly. In one quick motion, America cut through England's neck making the elders eyes widen and gasp one more last breath before his head fell off his body onto the cold floor of America's home, with his entire instantly going limp.

America chuckled darkly with eyes still pouring out tears of happiness, sadness—but for sure no guilt of what he had done to his love. He immediately released his grip on the headless body's arms—letting it fall lifelessly limp on the ground.

England's head lied face up with his eyes paralyzed wide open in fear and sadness, mouth slightly agape in shock. The head stared vacantly upwards and tears can be seen continuing to drip down from the corners of his eyes. Blood matted his hair along with his body lying not too far off in front of the American.

Blood pooled everywhere and continued to do so. Red mass covered the floors and surrounded the body, America's feet, England's head... It was everywhere...

He looked down at the severed head that was his England with malice in his hazing in his eyes, but love illuminated from beneath. Alfred picked up the bloody head having the crimson liquid pour seep through his fingers and drip down to be eaten greedily by his clothes.

He smiled tenderly, but with darkness shrouding his true sight, holding the stunned head to face him. "I love you Arthur..." Alfred held up England's head from the sides of his skull close to his face to kiss his slightly parted lips. The American could taste the metallic blood that began to dry on the Brits lips—he smiled lowering the head from his own to hug it dearly to his chest.

"Now you won't ever leave me..." Alfred clutched on tighter, his face turning into a strained painful expression as tears started down once again...and forever will be...

He didn't need to be told twice of the horrible thing he had committed... But his mind was so hazed with pain of his new found loss that he remained in denial of ever doing such a thing.

"You won't leave me..." He whispered, chuckling sadly. Tears continued to fall freely down his face mixing in with the blood of the dead. He dropped to his knees, holding on tighter to the bodiless head—burying his nose in Arthur's hair to capture every essence of the elder along with the scent of spilt blood.

It was only a matter of time before this tragedy caught up with Alfred.

"Ever...Again..."

Fin.


	2. Post Story Notes

I cant believe I wrote that horrid thing... IGGY! *SOBS* England! ;_;

This just get out of my head no matter how many times I told it to get out. =_='''

And this is also the first time I wrote something disturbing like this so I hope I did okay. I know its not overly detailed with gore and killing n stuff but thats okay, I wont give you nightmare or bad feelings afterwards :D

This is a one-shot and will stay like that no matter how many ppl tell me to continue it so Iggy will live and no matter how many ways my mind can figure out to do that. I won't write it and this will stay as a one-shot. Period.

So there it is. My post story notes. I was going to put this at the end of the story but it didn't fit the mood so I put it as a different chapter which wasn't a chapter but just notes.

Hope you enjoyed this little thing

I shall write more things and yes Im still working on Britannian Idiot American Idiot and I have the winner's one-shots (Not depressing and disturbing like this. I likes me my angst and fluff) on the way too so hang on for me just a little bit longer!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!IM BEGGIN YOU! Cause Im upset and want some pickmeups...


End file.
